A Brother's Touch
by youngandfree1313
Summary: What could've happened if Sebastian hadn't been stopped before the ceremony. Warning: Graphic! Mature audiences only! Disclaimer: Wish I'd thought of this first... But yeah I don't own the characters and all that jazz, just the plot.
1. Captured

"Do it, then! Get on with it!" His skin burned through my pants as I lay on the ground, glass shards stinging my back. His bright eyes got brighter as he picked me up, and took me away. And that's all I remember.

I woke up in a nice room. Extravagant, and fit for a queen. The bed was huge, and the closet was filled with great quantities of clothes. I turned my head to the door when I heard footfalls outside my door. Sebastian's face filled the doorway.

"Good, you're up." My face contorted into a sneer.

"Take me back," I spoke furiously, forcefully.

"Uh uh uh," He wagged a finger in front of my face. I bit it. He took his finger back and examined it. Then he looked up at me.

"Kinky," He said with a smile.

"You wish," I shot back.

"I just came to tell you that there are no phones, the only stele is hidden where you'll never find it, and there is a spell on this house so that you may never leave. Unless I let you, of course."

"You're a monster." His smiling face went slack, and I reached my hand up and slapped him. Holding one hand up to the red mark I'd made, his eyes bore holes into my clothes as he looked me up and down with his smoldering gaze.

"I think that you need to be taught a lesson, Clarissa."

He grabbed my hands and flung them into open handcuffs embedded into the headboard of the bed. Before I could think to kick him where it hurt, he took off his belt and wrapped them around my feet. I struggled until I came to the conclusion there was no point. I was trapped.

"Yes, I think that's enough squirming," His hand traveled down to the hem of my shirt. "For now."

My shirt was ripped off my body, along with my shorts. I laid in front of my brother in only my bra and panties.

"Sebastian, please I'm a virgin!" I hated to beg, but what else did I have? His love for me was the only thing I had to hold over him.

His black eyes sparkled with delight.

"I've never had a virgin. How... innocent..." All of a sudden, he ripped off my bra. His hand twirled around my left nipple before tweaking and squeezing it.

"And exciting."

A small ball of heat started in my womb as his other hand traced circles along the inside of my thigh.

His hand on my thigh slowly started moving upward, and then suddenly he yanked down my panties and started rubbing my clit. My hips bucked up as he touched my sweet-spot, my legs seperating against my will, trying to go against the belt that bound me.

Laughing, he asked,"Do you like it when I touch your clit?"

I hated how his touch could affect me so. Jace should be the one making me come apart at the seams. Instead it was my brother, Sebastian.

I moaned as his touch brought me higher and higher until he took his hand away, stuck a finger inside, and hit my g-spot while he sucked my clit.

I screamed his name along with a string of curses as I orgasmed.

He did this for hours, me hating him but not his body. I was more mad at myself than him. He was sick, but that wasn't his fault. But me... I liked what his hands did to me.

Finally, he stuck his penis into me. As my hymen broke, pain coursed through my body, but was soon washed away by intense pleasure.

"Play with my balls." I complied. How sick is this? The same blood runs through are bodies that are now having sex! This was so screwed up on so many levels. And the worst part? Heat coursed through me at his touch. I loved when he said my full name, like a song, rolling off his oh-so sweet tongue. When he whispered naughty things in my ear, I almost shiver with pleasure. And most of all, I wanted him.

We climaxed again together, each yelling out each other's names. He laid on top of me, our bodies lined with sweat. Then he left. What was happening? He came back with a strange looking object.


	2. The Smell of Love

The object in his hand was egg-shaped, and purple, but what it was I still had no clue.

"We're going to have to warm you up first, to make it easier to slide in."

I was still confused, but tried not to show it, for then he would probably laugh at my stupidity. He bit my ear and his hands and lips traveled down my body accordingly. He stimulated my sweet-spot, also known as my clit, while he used his tongue on my slit. I moaned and sighed; when my hips bucked up and my legs spread as far as they could go, he stuck the item into my opening. After I came down from my high I found I could speak.

"What is that?" I was absolutely dying to know.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "This, my love, is a vibrator. And you will enjoy it. I have a remote to turn it on and off and the levels on which it may go."

I'd heard of these. These are for when you're feeling really depressed and lonely, and need to get off with something besides your own hands.

"Let me demonstrate."

He pressed a button and it started humming inside me.

It was uncomfortable at first but I soon began to enjoy it. It felt like Sebastian's throbbing cock inside me.

He pressed another button, and a buzzing and warmth started near my core. He tortured me ever so slowly, watching from the corner of the room as my eyes rolled back into my head and I clenched my fists, moaning.

"Please, Sebastian! I'm gonna come!" And come I did.

"Now that you know how it works, let me tell you that it will start at whenever time I want it to, wherever I want it to and however much I want it to."

With that he unbound her and fled, leaving Clary a bundle of emotions.

Sebastian only turned it on once, when she was making a sandwich at lunch time, while he was on an errand.

He did the same thing as before, inching up the levels until she was screaming for release. Afterwards, she was sweating and heated, and she took a cold shower.

"Sebastian, I'm still sore." It was true, she could barely walk, but she knew that wasn't going to stop him.

His eyes dulled but he nodded and quickly left. Well, that was easy.

"Do you really think I'd give up that easy?" His scratchy voice questioned.

I had awoken to moaning and his penis inside me, the sight causing me to moan.

"It's still wrong. You'll never change my mind."

"You said that before I fucked you good and hard, and I didn't hear one no. Actually, all I heard was yes, yes, yes."

He was right, and I had never been more ashamed of herself.

"You're my brother. This is sick!"

He took his penis out and slid a finger in. My skin was on fire and his touch only added fuel to it. Ugh... Why did something that felt so right feel so wrong?

My hands and feet were bound like before. I struggled as his face came closer to me, causing my hips to move and the now fist currently inside me, making us both groan.

He hit my g-spot, making me immediately cave. Why was my body so easily acting this way?

Build me up, release, repeat. And that's what happened as we made love into the night.

I woke up to an empty bed, a wet pussy, and the vibrator in me on full power. I groaned as I squirmed and eventually orgasmed. I got up to get ready for the day.

But what was that lovely smell? As I thought, contemplating it, I realized what it was- the smell of sex.


End file.
